Tryst
by winternightlullaby
Summary: An innocent meet at school turns into a erotic encounter between Kairi and the new student, Sora, who is far more than he appeared to be. PWP oneshot, AU. SoKai and minor Namixas.


**A/N: Hi there! I was recently requested to do this little tidbit, so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I hope they do! I will soon finish up the chapter for Sanctuary, so until that happens, here's something to entertain yourselves!**

* * *

><p>Radiant Garden High was the place to be for any teenager. The school ranked top in academics, sports and fine arts with talented young students performing their best to one day gain recognition from universities around the galaxy.<p>

The usual morning of school began this day as students hurried to reach their classrooms before the bell rang to start the day. Kairi was running through the halls with Naminé in her firm grip, dragging the girl with her to class.

Kairi was one of the geniuses of the school. She always got high marks on her tests and was the role model for tons of young kids in the elementary schools. She rarely complained unless she was pushed the wrong way and she never let people walk over her. She was the school's golden girl for academics, but was far more than people knew in terms of her strong will. She wasn't hard to spot with her red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her gorgeous smile was welcoming and understanding to others. She was what everyone called 'perfect.'

But right now, she was running late. And dragging her poor friend with her.

"I knew we were going to be late! Who told you to shower right before I came?!" she shouted behind her. Naminé was flushed, her blonde hair was wet and bounced around while she ran.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she shouted back. Kairi rolled her eyes and reached the classroom. Everyone was messing around to notice that they were late. They quickly made it to their seats and acted as if they were there for a while, blending in with their classmates. Naminé sat next to Kairi on her right with the seat behind the redhead empty. Riku, the boy in the seat front of Kairi's, was talking to Naminé's boyfriend Roxas about the next Struggle match they were going to have in a week. Luckily the two were too engrossed into their conversation to pay attention to them. Naminé had pulled out her sketchbook and was happily sketching away for her next art assignment.

"Kairi, will you come with me to finish my art project after school?" The two always played with the paint in art class under the guise of working on Naminé's art. She was trying to make it up for being the reason they were late. Kairi grinned, already forgiving her.

"Sure!"

The classroom door slid open and in walked their teacher Xemnas with a brunette she didn't recognize. His hair was spiked and his blue eyes were a sharp contrast to the black uniform he was wearing. Everyone else had blue uniforms. He was really handsome and had everyone's eyes on him. The noise level was down to silent. The boy looked up at Kairi, smiling at her and giving her a wave. She went red and looked away from him. She turned to Naminé.

"Is that a new student?" she asked. Naminé was just as confused as she was. Kairi slowly turned to look at him. He was still looking right at her. Roxas was grinning.

"Sora! Glad you made it here okay!" he shouted, going up to give the new guy a hug. The boy had a huge smile on his face.

"Told you I would! I didn't call last night because I fell asleep right away." Xemnas coughed to get their attention.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Hikari Sora." Sora bowed to them.

"Hi, all! I'm from Destiny Islands and I'm the top Struggle champion there. This uniform's from my old school since they didn't have a uniform ready for me. Even though I fucking told them I'd be coming a month ago," he muttered this just enough for Xemnas not to notice. The others, more specifically the girls, laughed. Xemnas moved to his desk and nodded to the class.

"Make him feel welcome. Now go sit in an empty chair." Despite Xemnas's coldness, Sora simply shrugged and looked around for a chair. He immediately spotted the one behind Kairi and went for it. The girls in the class gave dirty looks to her as Sora swept by. She just shrugged at them. She wasn't making him sit behind her. He sat down and quickly shook Naminé's hand before grabbing Kairi's. She blushed. He was really warm, his hands were rough against her smooth ones.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she greeted. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you!"

Class started as it normally had, but it was clear that no one was really paying attention to the lesson. Lots of the girls were staring at Sora like he was a piece of meat. The guys were either on the phones, sleeping or just staring off into space. Kairi was completely bored and pretended to write notes, but was doodling all over her paper. She felt something poke at her and turned to see a note being slid under her arm from Sora. She quickly grabbed it before Xemnas could notice and opened up his note.

'Is it usually this boring?' – S

She giggled to herself, quickly scribbling 'no' and sending it back to him. It took less than a minute to get the note back.

'You're lying. This guy doesn't look like he can lighten up.' – S

She looked over her shoulder at him. He had his arm propped up with his chin resting on his hand. His friendly smile never let up.

'If you're good, he's a great teacher.' – K, she wrote, then passed it back to him. He took it from her and read. Before he could respond, Xemnas looked up from writing on the board. His eyes narrowed when he saw the barest hint of a ripped piece of paper in Sora's hand.

"Only a new student and already being a delinquent, Sora?" he asked. Everyone was on alert, but Sora wasn't that alarmed.

"Nope! I was just reading." Xemnas strode over and grabbed the note from him. Kairi froze. Xemnas would give them a really harsh punishment if he found out. But instead, he handed the note back to him.

"Have your school map on an actual paper next time." Kairi whirled around in her seat. Sora merely showed her the paper in his hand. It was the map of the school printed tiny on the ripped paper. Then where was the note? With his innocent smile, it was hard to tell that he was being deceiving. For a split second, his eyes glinted seductively at her. He blinked and it was gone in an instant. She quickly turned around and promptly ignored him for the rest of the class. Xemnas was going to be keeping a watchful eye on them and it'd be too risky to slip another note to Sora.

The lesson continued normally with everyone's attention on the teacher. She was writing actual notes this time. She froze again when she felt someone breathing into her ear.

"Sorry I almost got us in trouble," Sora whispered. She flinched from the sensitivity and just nodded at him. Goosebumps made their way across her skin and she curled into her desk to hide as much as herself as she could from anyone who could notice.

* * *

><p>The lessons ended and lunch started for everybody. Most of the students left to grab bread from the cafeteria. Sora got up from his chair to talk with Roxas and Riku, leaning against Roxas's desk.<p>

"So we're gonna do Struggle in PE today," said Riku conversationally. Kairi groaned. She sucked at Struggle…

Naminé had the same reaction. Both girls weren't good at sports. Roxas turned around and gave Naminé a smile.

"Aww, it's okay, baby. I'll help you through it." Riku snorted.

"'Help' and 'feeling up' don't mean the same thing." Roxas quickly turned to Riku and threw his notebook at him. Sora shook his head at Roxas.

"I didn't think you were so indecent, Roxas. You pervert." Roxas's eyes widened. He pointed to himself.

"You're calling _me_ the pervert? You're one to talk!" Sora glared and quickly grabbed Riku's notebook and slapped it against Roxas's face. Kairi jumped in her seat. _'What was that?!'_ she thought, looking over at Naminé who was just as surprised.

Sora was back to being cheery and nice after hitting Roxas, who was pissed beyond belief and spent the rest of lunch sulking. Kairi kept her eye on Sora. But he didn't do anything for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>After class, Kairi and Naminé headed to the girls' locker room together. They were putting on their shirts when they overheard their classmates gossiping.<p>

"Sora looks really hot. You think he has a girlfriend back home?" asked a girl.

"God I hope not! I heard he was recruited by the school because of he's so good at Struggle. He's supposed to compete in the Galaxy championships next month. I looked him up online and he never said he had a girlfriend."

"Why are you hoping? You have a boyfriend!" Naminé and Kairi looked at each other and had to stop themselves from laughing.

"Do you think Sora's cute, Kairi?" she asked. Kairi blushed.

"Yeah, he is," she admitted. "But that's all I can really say."

Naminé smiled. "Roxas was his best friend when they were kids. He finally told me that earlier. If you want, I think Roxas could get you closer to him," she teased. Too loud. The girls gossiping earlier quickly appeared in their aisle.

"NAMINÉ! INTRODUCE US!" Kairi laughed as her friend was swarmed by girls. She quickly grabbed her to go to their class.

The class was split between beginners and pros to practice for the day. Roxas was feeling up Naminé, ahem, _helping_ her with her form. Riku and Sora were sparring on their own with everyone's eyes on them. Kairi watched as both boys were going at it like they wanted to kill each other. Sora's kind demeanor was gone and now he was fighting Riku with a bold determination. They moved quickly to strike the other, unable to get a hit in due to both being pretty damn fast on their feet.

Sora had to take off his shirt at one point as he started sweating profusely. Some girls were squealing as they kept their eyes on him. He looked over at Kairi and smiled when he saw her watching, giving her a wave before going back to fight Riku. Once again, the girls glared at her before staring at Sora, who went up to Riku to whisper something to him. Riku was hit in the head by Sora shortly after on purpose and quickly sat down. Sora grinned at Kairi and beckoned her to come close.

"Want to Struggle with me?" he asked her. A beginner against a pro? That's like a candle against a tidal wave. No thanks. She shook her head.

"I suck. So no." He pouted when she turned away, heading over to grab her.

"Please? I can teach you! I won't be like that pervert over there." He pointed to Roxas, who was enjoying his time with Naminé, who was blushing madly and pushing at his chest. Kairi didn't want everyone to see if Sora was going to do something like that. It was too private. She smiled politely.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna run laps." Before Sora could react, she ran off and went to save Naminé from Roxas. Sora frowned, but slowly went back to train. One girl quickly ran up to him with hope in her eyes.

"Will you teach me?" she asked brightly. He had to struggle from glaring at her.

"Nope. Riku! Let's keep going!" he shouted to the resting Riku.

* * *

><p>Kairi used the rest of PE running laps with Naminé to avoid having to do any Struggle matches. Kairi had worked up a sweat from running so much, her shirt was damp as she peeled it off her in the locker room.<p>

Naminé quietly walked up to her, her towel wrapped around her. She had just finished her shower and was getting ready to change out.

"I'll head to the art room to set up, okay?" she asked. Kairi smiled as she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner.

"I'll meet you there!" All the girls had thankfully left so she was alone to shower in peace. Girls would steal each other's shampoos in the showers and it wasn't the greatest thing to chase someone through the lockers naked and covered in body wash. Naminé quickly left to give Kairi privacy, swinging her bag as she exited the locker room.

Kairi entered the showers with only her towel on. She turned on one of the showers and quickly washed her hair and body, the sound of water the only noise in the room. Hot steam slowly filled the room and covered the mirrors in a thick coat of moisture.

She was finishing washing off the soap suds, hand on the knob to turn off the water. That's when she felt a hand gently caressing her bare back. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and the first thing she did was use her shampoo as a blunt weapon and swung it behind her. Whoever it was ducked and grabbed her arm to keep her from doing it again.

"Hey, take it easy." The steam was too thick to see who it was. But that voice…

Fuck it, she still had her conditioner. With her other hand, she grabbed her conditioner and swung. The other person anticipated this and ducked again, grabbing her other arm and pinning both over her head against the cold mirror.

"Damn, you're pretty feisty! I won't hurt you." There was no mistaking it. That was Sora's voice, but instead of the sweet kindness he had before, it was husky and deep.

"Let go," she said fiercely. She was tempted to kick him, but with the floor being slippery, it would cause her to fall if she made a misstep. But instead, she was turned around so she looked at herself in the foggy mirror. The shower was still going strong, releasing its steam and raining on Kairi and Sora, who she realized was naked with her.

"Wh-why are you-" He interrupted her by sliding his free hand up her abdomen and gently brushing her breasts. His hand was warmer than the hot water from the shower.

"Ah! S-stop!" she squeaked, trying to wrench herself out of his hold. He didn't relent. He grabbed her full breast and kneaded. Sensations ran across her skin before she could try to push him right off. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Her eyes forced open to focus on Sora's face in the mirror. His eyes were cunning as he slowly palmed her nipple and pinched the bud. She threw her head back and moaned out loud. He leaned close to her neck, pressing a firm kiss on her nape. She looked at him in the mirror. He looked right at her.

"Feel good?" he asked. Yes, she did. It was wrong to do this, at a school shower nonetheless! Sora was a complete stranger, yet he easily made her feel intoxicated as if this were a common occurrence between them. Her mind was thinking what she couldn't say out loud.

"A…ah." He grinned at her.

"Guess you need a little more convincing." He said it so casually, but his touch was like sin. The hand on her breast descended down to her womanhood. The other holding her arms up dropped to replace the other. He stepped closer so he pressed against her bottom, his erection firm on her ass. Feeling his hard cock caused her to moan out loud, bracing herself against the mirror as he reached her clit and caressed the outside of her entrance.

"W-w-w-wait…" she gasped. He pressed against her cheek, giving her a small kiss.

"Shh. Let me do the work. You can just feel." She turned her head to face him. The shower added to the small tears in her eyes. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Aww, I didn't mean to make you cry. I hope those are happy tears." He gave her a kiss, tongue quickly going into her mouth and moving expertly across hers. She moaned and leaned in, swirling her tongue around his. He pulled away and smirked.

"I want to see you cry some more." The hand on her clit rubbed a little faster, the other on her breast pinching her.

"Ah…" She wasn't responding anymore. His fingers kept her from thinking logically. This was a stranger, for God's sake! But the way his fingers felt on her skin…she wanted more.

"P-please!" she cried. He smiled.

"What?" She gasped as he teased a finger into her, but pulled away before she could pleasure herself from it.

"M…more…" she murmured. He grinned. His finger slowly slid into her entrance, teasing and curling as she gasped out. Her hips moved against his finger, her mind a haze due to lust. The shower did nothing to relieve the hot sensation between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together to try and reduce the tension, but only succeeded in trapping Sora's hand. He smirked and added another finger, increasing the tempo and sliding in and out. He panted into her ear, making her shiver.

"You're getting really wet, Kairi." She shook her head.

"I-it's the shower!" He chuckled lowly.

"Really?" He turned her body to face him. The water rained on him, but his eyes were unaffected by them as he stayed focused on her. She got a good look at him.

His body was just as good as she had seen it during his Struggle with Riku. But she was looking down at his erection. Her body grew warm in anticipation, wondering if he'd fit inside her. He seemed to read her mind.

"Ah ah, not yet." He crouched so he was facing her clit. Her eyes widened. Was he going to…?

His tongue slowly licked around her entrance, swirling against her skin before plunging into her. Her head threw back and nearly hit the mirror. His tongue slid in and out faster than his fingers had. Her fingers clenched around his hair, pulling a little. This did nothing but make him tongue her faster than she could realize what she had done.

"N-not so fast!" she gasped. She sighed when he pulled away to look up at her with those blue eyes.

"I have to prepare you, Kairi. Otherwise it'll hurt when I go in." He turned his attention back to her nether regions and continued licking up into her entrance. His hands massaged her inner thighs as she clung to the mirror. He kept his gaze on her face, smirking to himself as she tried to keep her moans at a minimum. Her sweet taste coated his tongue as he licked inside her, moaning as he was getting tempted to tease her. His lips immediately latched on and sucked her clit. Something in her snapped. She didn't care if anyone could hear them anymore. She threw caution to the wind as she began to scream in ecstasy. Her grip on Sora's hair tightened.

"Ah! Yes!" she shouted over and over again. He smirked and sucked harder, slipping a finger in her again and thrusting quickly. Her walls tightened around him, making him grow harder as he thought about how tight she'd be when he thrust into her.

It was too much for her. She gently pushed him away and leaned onto the shower bench, sinking to her knees. Precum coated her thighs and slowly washed away from the shower. She eyed Sora, lust overtaking her.

"Please put it in me," she pleaded softly. He smirked.

"Lean onto the bench." Obediently, she braced herself on the bench and lifted onto the wood. He moved her hips so that he was against her entrance. He thrust in before she could adjust. But she didn't mind that he was a little rough on her. It turned her on more than she was willing to admit. Their moans echoed off the walls as he thrust hard into her hot vagina. Her hips moved to let him deeper inside. She looked into the mirror and saw how he moved, his eyes watching her reaction.

Pleasure invaded her senses, turning to an addiction as she gasped for air. Sora panted into her ear again.

"You're so tight around my cock," he groaned. His words only made her want him more.

"More…push in deeper…" she panted, crying out when he complied. His hand reached her clit and rubbed the sensitive area as fast as he was thrusting. She screamed as she came closer to her orgasm, sitting upright. He crushed his mouth to hers, the two fiercely making out. Their tongues danced between their mouths, hips moving as they increased the friction. She reached her peak, screaming into his mouth as she came hard. She ripped away from him to scream, but he quickly grabbed her chin and forced her back into the kiss. He rode her harder than he had before, letting her ride out her pleasure longer. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"C-cum inside me," she whispered against his lips. He smirked, pulling her back to him and groaning as her tightness swarmed around him. She pushed herself against him to let him sink all the way to the hilt. He leaned down on her back.

"Ah…Kairi!" He came inside her, his searing hot seed flooding into her. He pulled out, both panting for air. They leaned onto the bench to stay up, spent from their lovemaking. He still looked eager for her.

"Wanna come home with me?" he asked. She smiled tiredly.

"I don't think I can do another round." He kissed her deeply.

"You'll have time to rest."

* * *

><p>Naminé sighed as she checked her watch. Kairi was gone for more than an hour now! Luckily the art teacher let her stay longer to wait for her, but it didn't look like she was going to show up.<p>

Roxas quickly strode in, waving over to her. "Hey, Naminé!"

She smiled. "Hi. Have you seen Kairi? She was supposed to meet me here."

He had to stop himself from laughing. "Ah, well. She's uh…busy. I saw her with Sora in the parking lot. Guess he's taking her home."

She frowned. "I feel betrayed." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"Aww, don't be like that. Here I'll take you home with me."

* * *

><p>So that's the end to this little oneshot! I'll launch right back into my other stories soon. I do have a tumblr now, so I'll be sure to post there as well. Stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
